


Yield

by KillerOfHope



Series: ABO Bingo [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Alpha Pair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom John, Butt Plugs, Dominance, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: His son's chuckle is quiet as he whispers, "I know how badly you want to fuck yourself on it."





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

> Space: Alpha/Alpha

The vibrator inside him pulses harder and John's cheeks burn at the knowledge what he was hiding under his clothing. Surrounded by a bar full of hunters, hardened men he all put into their place in the past, there's nothing worse than the fear of discovery. Swallowing dry, John reaches for his beer as the thing inside him subsides for once. The reason for the break becomes obvious when his sons enter the next stage of hustling at pool. This time it's Sam, who lost on purpose to give Dean the chance of defending the Winchester Honor. Reward will be either cash or information. John trusts his boys not to alienate every single hunter in this room. That's usually his job.

But thoughts of hustling and good relationships immediately vanish when Sam sits down beside him, another beer in his hand. For everyone else it looked like if the youngest Winchester wants to cheer his brother on from the sidelines. 

John knows better. 

"Have you been good, Dad?" Sam whispers with a smirk that no one notices. "You barely said a word all evening."

The oldest Winchester can't answer as the plug begins to jostle inside him again. He clutches his beer bottle, pressing his lips together as he fights not to make a sound. After a full minute Sam relents and reaches inside his pocket, turning the toy finally off. John breathes out in relief. 

He grunts, trying to uphold his image, but with Sam in a playful mood there's not a lot what he can do. Not in public, yet a few hours before he thought that would be better than enduring his younger son's antics in the privacy of their motel room. He wanted to get out of the room so bad that he agreed to do whatever Sam wanted. 

  
  


  
  


_ "Are you sure that I can leave you two alone for an hour or two?" Dean asks with suspicion in his voice. "Ellen wants me to help out before the bar opens, but I don't want to come back and find one of you dead."  _

_ "Don't worry, Dean. It's just Alpha business," Sam smirks. "You don't like it anyway, when John and I get in the mood."  _

_ Dean shakes his head and disappears quickly. As an Omega he rarely cares about what two Alpha's are doing. All he wants is them to take care of his heats and get along as best as possible the rest of the time. It used be a struggle to archive both ever since Sam presented. Not that this had been a surprise to Dean, Sammy had always been an angry kid but it had hit John by surprise. A lot of fighting and posturing followed, yet in the past months they didn't fight as often anymore. Perhaps his father finally mellowed with age.  _

_ As soon as they heard the Impala leave, Sam turns towards his father.  _

_ "Haven't you heard? Dean wants us to get along," Sam purrs as he leans over his father, who's still sitting on the couch, cleaning his knifes. For anyone it would be unnoticable, but Sam witnesses how John's breath hitches slightly. So Sam bites into John's ear, whispering, "What do you think, should we bond a little? We have been having so much fun ever since you submitted to me."  _

_ John groans, knowing that Sam's antics are a measure to keep him in place. He'd have done the same, had he won the battle of dominance, but his youngest son surprised him. It had been a shock that Sam won the fight, ending with him being pressed into the dirt and get fucked by the first Alpha since Mary died. Using sexual submission to keep the peace within the pack is widely supported and John had seen what kind of positive effect the change in dynamics had on Dean.  _

_ Since he still got had the most say in the field, he doesn't actually mind fucking with Sam. Getting fucked by Sam. _

_ "Whatever you say, son," John says, panting slightly as he fumbles to open his jeans.  _

_ He know what Sam wants, so the pants are pulled down quickly. Exposing himself to Sam should make him uncomfortable, but by now his body recognizes the familiar smell and his cock fills out quickly. He's rock hard by the time Sam pulls out his own dick, smearing it with lube.  _

_ "You look so good. Spread your legs a little more, I want to see your hole," Sam says. "Yeah, that's it. Spread them wide, Dad. Spread yourself for me. I can see how much you want it."  _

  
  


  
  


John had whined and complied as Sam pounded him into the mattress. His cock gets hard from the memory alone, but the cock ring prevents him from doing something about it. His hands tremble and his ass clenches around the toy. It's big enough to make him feel it, especially when he's sitting up instead of laying on a bed and holding himself open. 

Sam fucked John open with the toy after he came inside him, using his come as lube and made John's hole messy. On his request to shower before they drove to the roadhouse, Sam had agreed. A little bit too quickly as John realized afterwards, but by the time he realized what kind of toy Sam put used, reminding him to keep it there at all costs, John already had been on the verge of pulling up his jeans. He hadn't protested since they were already running late. 

"Sam, please," John grits out between his teeth. He's shifting now. The lack of vibrations should be a relief, instead the unmoving object drives him mad. "Sam, I need ... something." 

His son's chuckle is quiet as he whispers, "I know how badly you want to fuck yourself on it." 

John Winchester surpresses a groan, but he knows it's true. Were they alone, he'd sink up and down on the dildo. Perhaps ask Sam to have his cock instead, because the toy is far smaller than Sam. 

  
  


-

  
  


"You're such a  _ cockslut.  _ Even Dean doesn't act like this. Well, unless he's in heat, so I guess he had to inherit it from someone," Sam comments and pulls John into their bedroom a while later. He has let John steam a little, only teasing his father with the slightest stimulation. Runs his fingers over his neck, knowing that the touch makes John shudder harder than the toy ever could. Sam's teeth scrap over the bare skin as he whispers, "Are you sure you born as Alpha, Dad? The way you react to me makes me wonder. Where did all the badass Alpha posturing go?"

"You fucked it out of me," John growls, rather impatient. 

But it's true. They have done it a lot over the last six weeks, so often that John wonders why Dean hasn't said anything. He must have smelled their scents on each other, just like the amount of sperm that dried on John's skin before he was allowed to wash it off. 

"True," Sam says and presses John against the wall, face first. 

It's a little rough, but John prefers his son does this to him rather to anyone else. Despite his bratty behavior, Dean will always be an omega at heart once you reach deep enough. He shouldn't serve as outlet from Sam's frustrations, especially not when John is the one who created the situation. 

_ Perhaps I should send him off to college,  _ John thinks absent-minded while Sam pulls down his jeans. Presses kisses onto the small of his back and leaving a wet trail with his tongue as he parts John's cheeks.  _ He'd calm down if he had a permanent and stable territory to look after.  _

With their nomadic lifestyle and the frequency they split up these days, it had to drive Sam's instinct nuts. 

"Sammy...," John breathes as fingers prod the toy. It stopped buzzing a while ago, but his insides are still sensitive. 

His son pulls the plug out to fuck John with it ever so slightly. It makes John keen and he widens his stance, reaching behind himself to give Sam better access. 

"Yeah, hold yourself open for me." Sam makes a sound between a growl and a purr, placing both of John's hands on his ass and helps him to pull the cheeks apart. 

Then he steps away and sits down on the bet, having the plug stretching John's hole on eye-level now. 

"Let's see how much you truly want this, Dad." 

John struggles for breath as the plug starts jostling again, harder this time. He bites down on his lips as the vibrations grow wilder and tease his prostate in a manner that makes him wish he had already Sam stuffing him full. 

"Thank you," he moans, knowing that this is what Sam wants to hear. "Thank you for being considerate with the remote." 

For it's obvious that the toy had been barely gone up to mid-level, judging how Sam is fiddling with the dial now. It makes John incredible grateful that he only has to endure it in the privacy of their bedroom. 

"You're a good boy, remembering to thank your Alpha for his kindess," Sam says and out of the corner of his eye John can see how he presses another button. He fights down a sob, when the plug begins to pulsate in a truly maddening rhythm. 

But instead of easing out after a few minutes like before Sam lets the toy buzz. Together with John's panting, the sound fills the entire room while Sam hums with satisfication. 

"Sam, I'm so hard, you have to grant me release," John groans as his arms start to tire, yet doesn't dare to move. 

The younger Alpha rises in a fluit motion. His father has barely time to get his hopes up before Sam brings down the flat of his hand. 

"Oh damn...," John cries out and curses the existence of the cock-ring. The sweat running down his back nearly causes him to loose his grip as Sam spanks him. Not on the soft flesh of his father's ass, but of course on the trembling hole since it's so beautifully presented to him. 

"It looks like as if you need something from me," Sam tells his father and hits the plug again a few times. 

John finally can't hold himself upright anymore, only the wall and Sam's hand on his shoulder keeps him from sinking to the ground. It's not fair how easily Sam can unravel him and yet John can't even find himself to feel ashamed for submitting. Any notion of such a feeling is replaced with the giddy joy that his son hasn't cast him aside. They have fought a lot in the last years and John has never been a good father. Perhaps it's the guilt that drives him to his knees as Sam spanks his ass this time, hard enough that the sound of the hand hitting heated skin is louder than the toy. 

Part of John wonders why Sam hasn't walked away yet. Away from their destructive, unstable family. Away from the hunting life he always hated, but is so frighteningly good at. Maybe he's willing to throw himself at Sam's feet, because he fears it's the only way to keep their family together and Sam at his side. In whatever way he can have him. And if he has to sacrifice his status as pack leader and first Alpha in order to do it than he's more than willing. 

"God, Sammy." John squeezes his eyes shut and hopes that Sam will fuck him soon. Won't change his mind and go back downstairs to join Ellen for the early morning shift. 

For there's no way that John can accompany him in this state, not without creaming his pants under the table and still let anyone know what kind of Alpha he is. 

He turns around and looks over his shoulder. With an open mouth he states at his son, who has thankfully gotten naked down to the boxers and fiddles with the remote again. John pants, "Enough, let me come." 

"Making demands now, are we?" Sam wants to know and listens to his father's soft whine as he turns the vibrator off. He steps behind him and rubs his crotch against John's ass. It's as promising as maddening and Sam enjoys how the older Alpha pushes back, reluctant yet desperate. "A few moments ago you were far more polite. Perhaps I need to teach you a lesson, Dad. We can't have it that you don't respect your Alpha." 

"I'm sorry," John quickly tries to apologize. But it's too late, Sam is already yanking him away from the wall and manhandles him onto the bed, making him step out of his jeans and lose his shirt. 

When Sam forces his father to sit on the bed, the older man gasps as the round tip of the plug is brutally pressed into his prostate. John's heaving, struggling for breath and pressing down at the same time. His fingers itch down to the full length of his straining cock and tugs. Once, twice and if weren't for the cock-ring this is all what it would take. Then the hand is gone and John grunts, supressing a hurt moan, but he still twists and bucks, searches for friction but has nothing to rub himself against. 

"Maybe I have to teach you respect?" Sam's hand runs through his hair. It's the same one that just teased his cock and he's almost gentle when he guides John's head towards his own dick. 

"Yes, Alpha," John breathes and licks the thick head of Sam's cock with his tongue. 

His body tingles as he feels the weight of his son's member on his lips. It shouldn't fire him up so much, Sam dominating him. It's normal for younger Alphas to rebell against their fathers, especially since John slowly approaches an age where his body slowly turns into a beta stage. As it is common, biology demands it once the heats and the ruts come around less frequently. He's past the age, where he has to defend his Omega son from unwanted suitors and get his Alpha boy back in line. 

_ Perhaps it's just nice to let someone else take charge for once _ , John thinks as he sucks Sam's cock into his mouth. He doesn't protest as Sammy starts fucking his face, slowly but determinted, pushing his throbbing length down John's throat. It's part of the appeal, for both of them, that John gags a little. 

"Now that's better," Sam says as minutes pass and John obediently licks and sucks, showing no sign of stopping unless Sam tells him to. He stops moving and is pleased to see that John keeps him in his mouth, moaning around his dick while wrapping one hand around the base where Sam's knot will appear if he keeps this up. "Perhaps I should fuck you next. Teach you how to take it from your Alpha." 

His lips quiver a litte when his son pulls away and suggests him to climb further on the bed. An Omega Sam could manhandle himself, but with the other Alpha's size he has to trust John to comply. That is a sweet submission in and itself. Feels this way too, when John lies down on his back and spreads his legs for Sam to settle between. 

His breath hitches when his son grins, dark and dirty, before he pulls John's legs further apart. It almost hurts and in this position the toy makes itself known again, pressing uncomfortably against his prostate. 

"Will you...?" John asks and clenches around the toy. It borders on helplessness, having to wait like this. But he remembers doing this once, in a different world and in a different time. 

Sam reaches between his legs, thumbs the big swollen balls before travelling further south. He tabs against the base of the plug and cataloges John's reactions. His father's face twist, expression trapped between delight and aching need. Since his own patience is wearing thin, Sam slowly pulls it out. Watches his father's hole clench around nothing and replaces the toy with his fingers. 

One goes in easily, as does the second. 

"You're still so tight despite the fact that you had something stretching you the entire evening. Should I buy a bigger toy, Dad?" Sam wants to know and starts finger-fucking his father. He's still not open enough for his cock, so he reaches for the lube waiting on the nightstand as he says, "I remember your moans when I got you the first. It was the first time you had something up your ass in decades and you came just from having one finger inside you."

"I...I can take you cock now," John says like it's a praise worthy accomplishment, holding onto the last shreds of his self-control. Sam sees how he swallows dry, how he moans low and stammers, because he can't form completel sentences anymore. Not with Sam rubbing now three fingers over his prostate. 

"Yes, you have learned how to properly take my dick." Sam speeds up the pace and bends over to pull John into a dominating kiss. That's the only thing they shy away from. Neither of them is the affectionate type and as Alphas they don't need it like Dean would. 

But there's something about how John yields as Sam kisses him senseless, pulls one leg towards his chest to give the other Alpha more room. 

"Sam," John groans and nuzzles his face against the bare neck. " _ Please,  _ it's been so long, I need..." 

"Shh, it's alright," Sam says, but the evidence of his own arousal is poking against John's tighs. "Get on your hands and knees." 

He rubs the base of John's cock, but the cock-ring stays were it is and the older man is very grateful for it. The device is a little wider than the most, made to supress an Alpha's cock for exact constellations like this, because it's far less cruel to be driven to the edge than feeling no pressure around your knot. 

More lube is stroked into the rim of his ass and the touch burns a little as Sam pulls his ass higher into the air, but John takes it as a good sign. It means no more teasing. 

"I'm gonna put my cock inside you now," Sam announces and lines up behind his father. John clutches at the pillows and takes a deep breath. 

No matter how often they do this and no matter how amazing it is to get fucked and spread open, the initial reaction is always difficult to overcome. John is aware it's different these days. School encourage teenagers to have all kind of safe sex before they present, so that they won't fall into outdated gender roles. But back in his childhood it was different. You could only get married and have sex  _ after  _ you presented. 

To this day John wonders what would've happened, had he not become an Alpha. He wouldn't have become a marine, that's for sure and maybe Mary would be still alive. 

All thoughts about his wife vanish as the thick head breaches him. John moans, more in pleasure than in pain and forces himself to relax. 

It's good. It's really good. It's a sense of fulfillment, of positive reconnection to a son he had almost lost to his own stubbornness. John hears Sam's pleased rumble behind him and one look over his shoulder makes him shiver. There's hunger in Sam's eyes and he licks over his lips, slowly when he notices John's watching. Sam massages a deep wonderful ache inside him and his arms threathen to give out under him. Sweat runs down John's forehead as Sam fucks him. Not fast, but not slow either. It's a comfortable, punishing pace that serves well to make John feel every inch of the other Alpha's cock inside him. His hole flutters around it as Sam presses him into the sheets, one hand on the small of his father's back. 

The gesture is gentle, but undeniable firm. 

"Fuck me harder." John moans and wretches his hand away from the pillow he's clutching, down to his cock. 

It's wet and leaking precome on the sheets. The pressure at the base tells him how close he's to popping and not even the elastic band can hold back his orgasm much longer. 

"You will come like this. I'm gonna knot you and then I will pump you full with my come. ," Sam says, panting and rolls his hips minutely. He still finds the breath the look amused. "If you want it hard, if you want me to hold you down and force you to spread your legs for me, you have to wait till tomorrow. Right now I want your sweet tight hole around my dick as long as possible."

"P-please," John chokes out at the thought of Sam coming inside him. 

Usually they use condoms, their lifestyle demands that they clean up after themselves and leave little to no evidence behind. Besides they do it out of curtesy for Dean. Outside of his heats their Omega isn't fond of the smell of Alpha seed lingering in the air. Since Ellen provided them with their own rooms for once, it allows the luxury of Sam fucking him as their nature demanded it. 

The bed creaks when Sam resumes his pace and mumbling of dirty, shameful words fill the air. They make John blush a little, Sam always turns to utter filth at this point, telling how good he feels, how well his father takes an Alpha's cock. In return John moans in sweet submission, baring his neck as he finally comes with Sam's hand around his aching dick and wetness sloshing around inside him as the knot locks them together. 

John tells himself that surrendering shouldn't be this easy, but Sam fucking him always feels like pieces of a puzzle slotting together. It just  _ fits.  _ Sam's huge knot pressing against his prostate and his dick buried deep inside feels like the resoration of a natural order. Af if John bending over for his son was something that was bound to happen sooner or later. A few months ago John couldn't imagined himself being in such a position. He'd have been disgusted with himself at the thought of taking dick. Now he wonders how he can ever stop, if he will ever tire of wanting to feel stretched around Sam's knot. 

Given the way Sam curls around him possessively, probably not. 

They fall asleep like that, Sam's knot resting in John's ass while the sheets and his father's tighs are sticky mess. In the morning Sam will fuck John hard, as promised. He will be merciless, ruthless and John will cry out his moans under the shower, trembling as he comes and hoping this blissful time is going to last forever. 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I still have ten spaces left to do ... and then there's the SPN KINK BINGO card waiting for me :D  
> Didn't plan for most fics to turn out so long, but since I have yet to hear you complain, I take it as a good sign.


End file.
